universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilana
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Info of Corus You don’t control Ilana, you control her armor form, Corus. Special Attacks Neutral B - Corus Beam Ilana fire a laser beam from her chest onto the opponents. The beam can be angled up or down and can reflect onto anything that didn’t the opponents. The beam can also pass through opponents, allowing multiple hits to other opponents You need to charge the beam for a few minutes or the beam just become weaker. Of course, if you wait for a few minutes before firing, the beam becomes strong in power. Side B - Electrostatic Force Field Ilana creates an electric field. The force field in alway siding you, as it's only worked for projectiles, as any projectiles will be absorbed onto the shield and heal your damage percent. The shield also has an electricity effort, so any opponents who touch the shield will get stunned. If you can attack with a melee attack while the force field is on, the shield is broken. Of course, the shield lasts for 6 seconds and need to be recharged for 2 seconds. Up B - Jef Booster Ilana brief pauses forward as she boosts forward. The pause easily helps you choose your direction for the flight of the boost. The boost is easily used for escaping attacks and for recovery, however, the move didn’t cause any damages. That is until you press A to ram onto your opponents forward onto opponents if they cross the line. Down B - Vacuum Repulsion Beam Ilana forms a Cross-shaped overhead beam onto the opponents. The beam has a vacuum effort, as it’s sucked opponents in before dealing damage in the end. The blast deals small damage onto opponents with good knockback. The vacuum repulsion also deflects projectiles attack away from opponents with the launch back being faster than the original. This move needs 3 seconds before reuse. Final Smash - Heart Avenger Ilana rush onto her opponent forward. Any opponents trapped onto the line, and as soon as she leaves the screen, she fire an heavy beam onto her heated-chest in the trapped opponents before launching they're away. The power of the Final Smash causes heavy damage, as it’s normally lead onto many KO’ed if you trapped many opponents. The damage rate is despite on how many opponents are trapped in this move. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Female Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toonami Category:Royalty Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Blonde Category:Mech User Category:Fighter Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Princess Category:EWBR Ultimate